


Plash Buck

by purplefox



Category: DCU (Comics), Superboy (Comics)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Lena Luthor - Freeform, Oneshot, alpha Kon-El
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-04
Updated: 2019-12-04
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:07:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21672685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplefox/pseuds/purplefox
Summary: Kon took his little sister out on his week off
Kudos: 11





	Plash Buck

“You’re never home these days.” Lena complained the moment that Kon arrived. Late yes but he had actually managed to turn up. he laughed at his sister’s complaint before he picked her up. he scented her until she giggled and tried to whack him on the nose. “I hate it when you don’t come home.”

“I hate it when I don’t come home too.” He murmured as he inhaled Lena’s Alpha scent. With his abilities it was so annoying to have to breathe everyone’s scent day in and day out. He preferred the scent of family and friends but things had been so busy lately there wasn’t that much of a chance.

“Daddy misses you.” She said softly and Kon felt his heart squeeze. He reached down for her jacket even as he thought to their father. “He doesn’t say anything but I can tell. I can smell it.”

“I miss Dad too.” Kon admitted as he wrapped his little sister up firmly. He hesitated before he reached for the quilt she had left draped over her chair. “I think about you two all the time when I’m working.” He missed Lex so much but he had to stick with the rules.

It was hard but he did miss his Dad. Even when they were in the same area he wasn’t really around his Dad and it was so annoying. So irritating but what could he do? Tim and Bart always gave him sympathetic looks but Kon’s hands were tied for now. He kissed Lena’s head before he turned back to the door.

“I’m so tired of everyone else annoying us.” Lena murmured as Kon made his way to the door he had left open. “Everyone’s busy. Daddy misses you and I can’t even beat Dad. Not even when he’s sad.”

Kon snorted at the reminder of the little game that Lex liked to play. “Dad could be in surgery or on his sickbed and you still wouldn’t win.” He informed his baby sister as he took to the air. He knew the perfect place to take her that wouldn’t cause that much fuss. She was always cooped up in Metropolis and Kon got it. He understood why that was. It was just safer to be under Lex’s eyes.

But a kid got bored fast and a kid like Lena needed to see the world and not through a plane window. She needed to see more than the flash and the glamor. She needed to see more than he and Lex told her. She needed to see the world for herself beyond what a screen could tell her. So that was on Kon to show his baby sister as much of the world as he safely could.

He kept her far away from the league and any other heroes. Even Tim and Bart. Especially Gotham people. Kon loved them and he trusted them with his life but Lena? Not her. He didn’t trust anyone with her life.

He kept his speed fairly slow as he held her. He liked to take her flying, he tried not to go too fast even though he knew her body could take it. He knew that but others didn’t so he treated her better than he would treat any normal civilian. There were some questions he and Lex were not ready to answer.

When the air got cold Kon made a face and wrapped the quit tighter around Lena even as he slowed down. He knew exactly what he was looking for. Places untouched by humanity was rare but there were a few pockets here and there.

“Oh!” She exclaimed when Kon flew over some trees. “A water- a river?”

“Something like that.” Kon cradled her to his chest as he landed a little distance from where the water was running. “Use your senses. What do you feel?”

“Life. So much life.” He let her feet touch the ground but kept his hands around her waist. Lena inhaled sharply and Kon muffled a laugh. “Deer.” She breathed. “So many… there’s so much! They are-“ She gasped. “They are in the water and it’s so blue!”

“It’s it beautiful?” Kon asked as he allowed himself to fall on the ground. he brought Lena with him and cradled her on his lap as they took in the view. The sound of the water, the sound of the deer walking through the water. There were splashes from fish a little further up. they were intruding on one of nature’s beautiful moments.

“How did you find this place?” Lena caught at his hand and he laughed at her awed voice. “It’s one thing to see them on TV or to see the statistics for those that live too close to people but this is- it’s like humans don’t even exist.” The wonder n her voice made Kon smile.

“Found this place a few weeks back.” He had gotten backhanded through space and had landed close to this area. He had found the water first and the unique colour had made him investigate. When he had found this spot he had known when he got some time off he needed to carry his sister here. “The deer have some cool horns don’t they?” He murmured to Lena. “Think Dad would want one?”

“A deer?” Lena leaned back to look at him. “For the lab? Couldn’t Dad just buy a preservation if he wanted a deer?” Kon had to fight back his laugh.

“I was talking about finding some horns that were shed Lena.” He gently stroked her red hair before he allowed himself a stronger laugh. “Dad wouldn’t know what to do with a live deer. He only eats them.” He reminded her and she giggled. “Dad isn’t the outdoor type like that.” But he used to be. Kon had seen pictures and when he had been at the farm he had seen some things tucked away.

Not that he could go and ask or anything. Clark and Lex were fairly united and firm about Kon prying into their past. Even when their tones got teasing and nostalgic Kon wasn’t supposed to say anything. Even when his parents got really weird around each other he couldn’t ask.

He did know that they were friends once but that was it. Lex and Clark both had told him themselves that they used to be friends but that was a long time ago. Kon had his own suspicions but he couldn’t exactly do anything about them.

Alpha and Omega friendships were fairly rare even in a time like this. In a town such as Smallville things must have been rough but Clark and Lex had managed… until things went sour or whatever.

But Kon had seen the pictures of his Dad together in the barn that Kon liked to sleep in when he was made to stay at Smallville. He had seen the looks on both their faces back then. Also he wasn’t blind, he saw the looks Clark and Lex gave each other sometimes. They used to be friends, yeah. Kon could buy that.

But even with things sour. There was something else there even while both of them refused to address it. All Kon knew was that Lex stayed in the city and refused the country. Clark stayed in the city but ran back to the country every chance he got and sometimes he looked at places with a distant look in his eye.

Man his parents were a mess. Kon couldn’t do anything about that. He pressed a kiss to his sister’s head and sighed to himself because… he loved his family. Clark, Lex and Lena. It was just that sometimes he liked to wish for stupid things even while he knew better.

“Can we go swimming?” Lena asked and Kon snorted. “I’m serious!”

“It’s too cold for that.” Kon said softly. “But we can put our hands in the water and bring back a stone for Dad. Anything that you want to do.” He promised. “Once it isn’t dangerous to your health and Dad’s sanity.” He finished dryly. “You’ve got me for a week so let’s make the best of it.”

X

“An outing?” Clark’s voice stopped Kon where he was. He held his sister in his arms as he floated. He met Clark’s gaze even as he bundled his sleeping sister a little tighter. “I hope you cleared that with Lex first.”

“I told him ages ago that I was going to take her flying when I got some time off.” Kon hugged the sleeping Lena a little tighter as he smiled. “She’s so spoiled.” He laughed before he met Clark’s gaze. “I’m her big brother so… gotta take her flying and show off.”

“You’re her hero.” Clark’s gaze lingered on Lena before he gave a small smile. “You take care of them Kon. They need you. That little girl looks up to you.”

“Well I look up to her too.” Kon joked. “She’s the one Lex’s going to give everything to in the end. I spoil her but… well how couldn’t I?” He shrugged. “She’s our miracle. Although I’d like another sibling.” He admitted. “Lena is so much fun. I want another little sister.”

“You tell Lex that?” Clark laughed. “He just might oblige you. He listens to almost everything that you say.”

“I wish. Dad does what he wants.” Lena gave a small grumble so Kon laughed before he pulled her tighter to him. “I gotta get her back home.” He shrugged before he smiled at Clark. “See you around Supes.” Clark’s eyes flashed red so Kon flashed his own back before he took his sister back home.

**Author's Note:**

> I love bonding sibling fics and Lena's one my fav child OCs lmao. Also yeah if you squint really really REALLY hard something did happen between Clark and Lex and Clark's kinda longing. But you have to really squint for it lol


End file.
